Hell Fire
by BlackMoon1331
Summary: Their parents having died when they were infants, Harry and Lilian Potter are left in the care of Vernon Dursley and his family. Harry is then set to marry a wealthy heir after his twin sister dies in a tragic fire. The fire being the start of a darkness that will threaten the very meaning of life and Harry must defend against it. Eventual Drarry, Evil Dumble, Good Tom. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for taking an interest in my first story, I hope you enjoy the read and please Review. :)

 **Summary:** Harry is set to marry a wealthy heir when his twin sister dies in a tragic fire accident. Their parents having died in a previous fire when they were infants, left the two orphans in the care of a one Vernon Dursley and his family. The fires, however, were by no means an accident for a darkness is being unleashed that will threaten the very meaning of life and it is Harry who holds the power to defend the light. Eventual Drarry, evil Dumbledore, helpful Tom Riddle. AU. [Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter]

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides the story line and the occasional original character. All else is the highly esteemed J.K. Rowlings' work.

A young boy grasps the smaller hand of a young girl that is dangling from the side of a toppled carriage. She is outstretched on the side but remains trapped by a collapsed door frame around her legs with her small hand reached over the side to grab his own hand. The young boy whose face resembled her own if not for the long locks of auburn hair that trace her face. His emerald eyes frantically search around for any chance at someone coming to their aid but the road is barren save for their crashed carriage. The only possible form of help would be from the coachman lying on the side of the road or the guards inside the carriage. His own body too short to fully reach the side of the carriage and has to stand on the tip of his toes while leaning on the belly of the carriage. He momentarily loses his balance and falters back but remains upright. Gathering himself he can see a small fire reaching to consume the carriage although the origin being a mystery. With renewed vigor the boy attempt the climb the side of the vehicle to reach her. He arrives at the top and stares at her legs that are tattered from the force of the collapsed door frame and the other half lying along the outside. He leans forward and lifts at the door to try to release her but her cries of pain eventually lead him to cease his efforts. He curses his small body and the cruel fate that would have his sister in such an ungodly state. Her hair falling around her with her pretty new gown covered in ash, blood and dirt. His green eyes filter with unshed tears as the fire catches more of the trees and grows larger around them. She coughs from the smoke but gives him a weak smile in gratitude even as her eyes gain a sense of peace. He reaches out his hand towards her frail form and screams, "Hold on Lillian! I'll get you out!"

She stares deeply into his intense orbs and gives him a fleeting smile before releasing his hand and he topples back falling from the carriage and rolling away. Calmly and with the grace a six-year old could muster, she lets out a light giggle of hysteria and shouts to him, "I love you Harry!"

Her smile never fades even as the flames consume her small body. Her hair falling around her to clash with the actual fire to appear as though she was returning to that which created her. As the fire grows, her form takes on one of the darker flames until her body is portrayed dancing with the gleaming lights. Her hair forming from smoke before returning to the passionate red that was similar to their mothers. Then her small body began glowing with a blue inner light covered with a white and red layer of fire that mimicked skin. She still holds that smile but it has morphed with the smoke to appear a mix between a sneer and a smile. Her eyes that once mirrored the calm forest now reflect the burning of the sun as they stare further into his own from where he lays.

His eyes never leave hers even as they cloud with tears that finally fall. His form trembles slightly as he gazes in apprehension at the form that was once his little sister. The young orphan and adopted daughter to the sleazy family, the Dursleys. She was to be their blooming flower that eradicated their misery and to lead them to a better life; by securing them through a marriage to the noble family known as the Malfoys. The arrangements already made to the well-respected heir, Draco, to be fulfilled once she came of age in ten years' time. Now those plans would never be consummated. Not as the young Harry stares at the creature that was once his twin sister, not as he cries at his miserable failure to save her. When he raises his head to gaze upon the figure, there is none and the smoke carries over towards his fallen body. Harry coughs as the smoke burns his eyes and lungs, the coughing only worsening as the ash and soot coat his small frame. He turns to the opposing side of the wreckage and crawls away from its remains. He makes it as far as the other side of the road, where the bushes and ferns encompass the surrounding forest, before the wind carries the stench of burning flesh to his nose. Harry retches the contents of his stomach unto to the closest shrubbery as he realizes that stench is his sisters burning corpse. With that final thought, he presumably passes unconscious in an unceremonious heap besides the regurgitated contents. The fire raging to life behind him in mockery of his now forsaken lives.

…..

Off in the distance, a slim figure watches as the scene unfolds from atop a ridge on the mountain that overlooks the small valley. It is cloaked in shadows and stares with hungry eyes as the young child trapped by the carriage transforms into a fiery creature with the simplicity of a burning amber. But the figure grimaces as the being seems to focus its utter attention to the crumbled boy on the road. Without a word, the figure raises a wrinkled hand and releases a blue ball of energy that expands as it travels to the fiery being. It quickly dispels and reappears in front of the figure with an expectant expression. The figure grins in apprehension and speaks in a strained, male voice, " _Join me. I accept you and by the vows of the ancient and the promise of the immortals you are bound to me._ "

The fiery creature that was once Lilian morphs its face into a snarl before converting into a bundle of white light. She glows brighter and the figure staggers back from the tremendous show of power. He smiles in triumph but then bellows in anger when the ball fades away from him, " _ **NO! You are bound to ME!**_ "

His cries are then turned to pain as the light expands dramatically and propels him backwards; he thus collides with the side of the mountain. He groans but glares in retribution at the white light that returns to a singular image of Lilian. It maintains the glowing fire almost as though her body was made of crystal with a fire inside whose lights play off the curves of the body. Her hair returning to the red hue that it held when she was alive but her eyes remain the yellow with a ring of orange around them that origins from the inner-fire. Her eyes narrow at the male figure as she speaks with hundreds of voices, " _Not yours to claim by the promise of the immortals, for the vows of the ancient you have already broken. A new light shall claim mine to overthrow the darkness you seek to cast. The time for your rule will never be and the power you hold shall be no more._ "

With that, she burns with a blinding white light and disappears once more leaving an enraged man in her wake. The figure grips the side of the mountain and hoists himself to a standing position. He is panting in exhaustion from the encounter with a new-born immortal and curses the remnants of the girl that lives on. The fire should have consumed her entirely, body, soul, and mind, but somehow the putrid six-year old held onto herself. He curses her again before turning to look upon the wreck and the coachman that finally arose to the sight. The figure casts calculating eyes as the coachman races to pick up the boy and carries him further away from the burning carriage. They head towards the approaching villagers from the nearby town of Ravernet. From atop the mountain, the man growls in annoyance and with a flick of the wrist, disappears.

...

In the darkness, there glows a faint light. A man chained to the walls of a dark cavern jostles to life as he feels a sudden warmth spread throughout his body. His eyes open to reveal two red orbs that widen in realization. His face breaks out into a smile an he lets free a hearty laugh that becomes a wheezing noise before ending in a coughing fit. He spits out a glob of blood but a smirk returns to his face. He cannot help the evident joy that seeps into his eyes as he stares at the figure returning from above ground. The same figure that was gazing at young Harry from atop the mountain. Red eyes clash with murky blue. The man on the wall breaks the silence with an amused tone, "They have awaken and soon you will fall. All for not because they will destroy you."

His red eyes dance in mirth as the figure curses and raises his hand in agitation before pausing. The man on the wall hesitates but continues, "Oh, afraid of wasting precious energy now that your death is guaranteed? Hmm, Albus?"

His face hardens when he notes Albus raising his hand and bringing it down in a slashing motion. The man on the wall screams in agony as long red gashes appear along his pale skin, trailing along past marks that were open only a few hours prior. As the blood trickles out of his body, so do white trails of energy. Those same ribbons of light flow from his body to the gaping mouth of Albus whom proceeds to swallow the energy. The man continuous to scream throughout the ordeal, feeling his throat go raw until it dies out into silence. In a matter of seconds, the white ribbons cease to flow and the man on the wall is lined with a new set of scars to match the old. He is panting, beads of sweat mar his body, and his eyes are shut in obvious pain from the exertion of the torture. Albus staggers but then his body glows with a white light that settles after a few moments. His eyes twinkle as they stare at his prisoner and he mockingly says, "But my dear boy, why worry when I have an excellent source of power right here?"

He laughs at the scene before him and turns to leave the cavern but a voice stops him momentarily. It is faint, barely above a whisper but Albus hears the words clearly from the man chained to the wall, " _..not..for long.._ "

Albus stiffens at the bold statement but relaxes when he feels the energy travel through his system. He chuckles and responds merrily, "Tom. What makes you think I will let them live long enough to realize the power they hold."

His eyes twinkle as he begins to ascend to the top world where he assures himself, he will find and end the threat to his impending reign. He smiles at his brilliance and pops a lemon drop into his mouth, all the while ignoring the screams and curse from Tom as he seals the cavern once more.


	2. Marks of Peace

**Hello there my darling reader! Thank you for taking interest in my little story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Tom is a some-what hero in this story so please keep that in mind as you read. Also, Draco will finally be introduced although he and Harry have yet to meet :) I promise there will be Drarry just be patient with me because this is my first story.**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and such are J. K. Rowlings! ... except for a few original characters to help the story along.**

.

.

.

 **...Around Mid-afternoon**

Off in the village of Ravernet, little Harry sleeps on a cot in the doctors workshop. He dreams of fire, Lilian, his parents and a mysterious dark figure that smells of lemons. The images blur together in his dream until only a white light remains that casts the fear aside. This light fades only to reveal Harry amongst a field of multi-colored roses. He glances around but the flowers stretch far away until fading into the white background. Streams of colored light dance at corners of his eyes and Harry turns a few times in his attempts to spot the source but to no avail. Harry sighs in exasperation before taking in his surroundings once more. He notes that he is wearing soft cotton linens shaded in a soft gray, with trousers made of warm brown fur and wonders if it came from the wolves he would see in the woods surrounding the Dursleys abode. He thinks back to the Dursley family and wonders how they will treat him after Lilians' death. Most likely they are to blame him for his negligence or even tell him he should have perished instead. Tears brim his eyes at the thought of Lilian bursting into flames and the blame that rests inside his very soul. He wonders how he will survive their beatings and workload all alone, when it was Lilian's kind words and gestures that kept him alive.

 **….Flashback….**

His older sister, by a few minutes, that was being raised to wed into nobility whilst he was raised as a farm boy. Nothing more than the help, Harry would gaze at how Lilian was being polished into a proper lady but she never forgot about him. No matter the countless scolding's she received, Lilian would be there to defend him from beatings or smuggle a few treats to him when he was unfed. Even if Harry was given worse punishment for her interventions, he never turned her away or stopped feeling the utter joy of being with his twin. She would often tell him stories that the tutors would read to her or relay the lesson of the day, often bringing paper and quills to teach him how to write or read just as she was. He looked forward to when she would sneak out after bedtime to entertain or encourage him after a long days' work. Harry would often find himself muddle through the daily chores in an automatic state where he would escape to the stories his sister spoke of.

Lilia often visited him by sneaking out of the main house when she should have been sleeping. She would sneak her way through the main house without waking a single soul, then proceed to Harry's living space. His room being that of a shed behind the main house. It was old and falling apart with a small window at the back and a single door leading in. No bigger than a broom closet, there was just enough space for a makeshift bed and a wooden drawer beside it. The bed being an old bed-clothing, which Lilian smuggled out from her quarters, stuffed with hay and dried leaves from the nearby woods. His drawer being one of two that Dudley, the male heir to the Dursley estate, had exchanged for a more expensive set. With the other drawer being unable to fit inside Harry's small living space, the young boy decided to make as much use as possible for the two drawers. The bottom drawer was filled with clothes to work, relax, or sleep in but all were discarded clothes of Dudley that Lilian stole for him. They were much too big for Harry but he assured Lilian he could manage with them until she learned how to sew. In the top drawer, Harry put all the artifacts that Lilian gave to him which included papers, quills, ink, blankets and an old story book that contained Harry's favorite story. It was the legend of how Immortals and Ancients were forced to coexist because of the love between a human woman and a immortal man. Lilian had given it to him after he repeatedly asked her to read it to him at night. Then, at the very top of the drawer, there was a candle wick that Lilian would replace to keep Harry warm. Beside it stood a single family photo of the Potter family with the twins being barely a few days old. Lilian was held by their father, James, whom was a tall regal man who stared happily into the camera. Harry was held in the arms of their red-haired mother, Lily, whose green eyes stared into Harry's. It was Harry and Lilian's most treasured possession that was hidden from the Dursleys whom had despised the Potters. The twins never understood why they decided to adopt the them if they so evidently hated their parents but the two children never dared ask directly.

Instead, the two siblings spent their time finding presents to give to the other. Each year attempting to give each other a better present than the previous occasion. Harry recalls the time Lilian outdid herself on their fifth winter. She had recently been introduced an art tutor and was readily given numerous art supplies. It was a while before she was able to present Harry with containers of colorful paints as a Christmas surprise. She laughed at his awe when she revealed the surprise she brought but encouraged him to be the first to paint. They were three small containers filled with red, blue and yellow but they were beautiful to him. They decided to paint along the wall facing his little haystack of a bed, so he could stare at it when he fell asleep. They then proceeded to spend a few hours decorating the wall and mixing the colors to create more, a feat that amazed Harry to no end. She would simply laugh and say, "Like this Harry."

Then proceed to move his hand in a brushing motion to cross the colors together along the wall, thereby making images of flowers and trees. He was amazed at how the colors would transfer from the containers to his fingers and then to the wall, where Lilian assured him they would stay. It was to stand as a testament of their bond and as a reminder of how his sister loved him. Regardless of Vernon or Petunia Dursley constantly berating Harry for being unloved, or the taunts Dudley would throw at him, it proved that Lilian would always love him.

 **…End Flashback….**

Harry gasps at the onslaught of emotions. He can still imagine those swirls of color or the muddled images of animals Lilian recalled learning that day. He can hear her speak on how the animals would be there to protect him when she could not and watch over him whilst he slept. Harry can also smell the light perfume on her as she hugged him goodnight or the faint kiss she had placed on-top his forehead. Harry feels the tears mar his face and cries at the bitter-sweet memory. He then collapses onto the roses, petals thus burst up into the air and glide around his small body.

The petals dance with an invisible wind and wander in the direction Harry faces from the ground. He stares through his tears as the petals sway and twirl away from him, almost beckoning him to follow. A soft wind caresses his unruly locks, which have managed to grow a little ways past his shoulders. He sniffles and wipes at his face to dispel the tears before managing to sit upright. His eyes shift to try to catch the colors that still dance at the corner of his eyes but now they rush forwards causing his attention to snap in front of him. There the petals have gathered mid-air in loose ringlets a few feet away and the multiple colors collide in the center of the gathering. They blend and mesh until an ethereal being stand within the confines of the petals. It holds the form of a well-built man, but black scars mar his body as though something with sharp talons attacked him. The scars splinter along the tips but a strange black smoke filters out from them as though poison was being expelled from the wounds. Harry gapes in awe at the being standing before him and wonders how this can be a dream. His eyes widen when emerald green meets ruby red, a shade that reflects a burning fire but shows no malice. They are warm, similar to a fire from a candle Lilian stole to keep Harry warm during the winter nights. Soft like the throw Lilian received for her fifth birthday and instantly gave to Harry. So he cannot help the tears that fall from such overwhelming joy, but remains confused as to how such a being can invoke those memories or emotions with a single glance.

The man's face shifts and gives the illusion of a smile and Harry instantly smiles in return. Then the being speaks, in soft and multiple voices, " _There is no need to fear me child. I am here to protect you from the darkness. I will cast a spell that will hide you till the day you discover the Beholder. They will release the power that rests within you."_

Harry sputters at the words and falls backwards as he tries to pinpoint the voices he hears. They are of children, elders, men, and women with a singular male voice dominating the rest. They are high and low but the clear male voice remains soft and coaxing. He stares at the man that has not made a move towards him but rather sunken further into the roses. The man crouches on his knees so Harry can look straight into those red eyes. His face still holds that oddly comforting smile that make his eyes flicker with warm emotions. Harry gains courage as the emotions filter through him, and asks in a small voice, "A-and w-w-what about Lilian?"

The man's eyes sadden before speaking, " _She will join you only when you need her most. It is for your safety that she must stay away. But she will always watch over you as she had done in her previous life."_

Harry stares into the man's eyes but cannot detect dishonesty. Sorrow-filled green eyes turn away, Harry then stares at his hands and recalls the day he learned to paint. He wonders how much danger Lilian had put herself in to get those simple containers to him and chokes on the tears threatening to fall again. He balls his hands into fists and drops them onto the roses. The peddles poof up from the sudden force and gently float around him as though held up by an unknown force. His six-year old body trembles but he makes no move to wipe away stray tears or contain the small gasps that escape him. The petals twirl around him before landing on his lap where Harry stares at their strange but welcomed appearance. They remind him of Lilian and his mother's hair but most of all, of the man appearing before him. Harry hiccups for a few moments before turning shinning eyes to the man and nodding in comprehension. He grips onto the rose petals before softly whispering, "Tell Lilian I love her, please."

The mans' eyes flicker darker in pain before transforming from burning embers to a blazing flame. His eyes and body begin glowing with the respective colors of the spectrum until clearing into a radiant white hue. The white light builds and propels towards Harry causing the young boy to close his eyes at the intensity of light but his momentary fear dissipates and is replaced with a startling warmth. He sighs in relief as though all the sadness and pain of loss is erased, leaving Harry with utter peace. In the midst of this, he feels a small hand ghost over his heart and a slight burning before a voice breaks through the pain. It is similar to how the man spoke with multiple voices but this one had a clear and childish female tone, " _Be careful of the heart, for it is the only thing stronger than the mind. I love you and I will watch over you, Harry."_

The blinding light prevents him from opening his eyes, but Harry knows it can only be Lilian. Harry struggles to vocalize Lilian's name but someone hushes him and he drifts off into a quiet sleep. He dreams of paint, colors and the carefree laughter of his sister as she tells him stories. Unknowingly, the doctor takes this moment to enter to inspect his sleeping form and notes his face shifting from a grimace to a smile. The doctor makes a few more inspections before exiting and leaving Harry to dream.

 **….**

In the dark cavern, red eyes gleam with unhindered joy. Tom chuckles weakly at his work as he slowly feels the young boys presence disappear from the world of the immortals and ancients. No doubt, Albus will be furious that he is unable to detect the child but it will be worth it all to see him mature into their hero. The hero born from the ancients but meant to liberate the immortals from slavery. He is to bring peace for both human and immortal, for he will guide them into a new era of harmony. It shall be as it always should have been.

A small fire catches his attention and he turns to see a burning light that Tom recognized as Lilian. Instead of a crystal form, she has taken on the image of a small flame similar in intensity to that of a burning candle wick. She glides towards him and continues to flicker out before sparking to life again. His arms remain chained to the ceiling of the cavern, undoubtedly the only thing keeping him upright; whilst his legs barely graze the floor but are weighted down by another set of chains attached to his ankles. The chains are marked with various symbols and runes that glow stronger as she approaches him. He smiles and comments wearily, " _The wards ought to have… kept you out child. Yet, here… you struggle… to stay alight._ "

He smiles endearingly at her small form before grunting out in pain, the chains glowing an angry purple. Lilian's form sways in worry but Tom continues to speak, " _I wonder if your brother shall be as stubborn as you… I hope so… for… all our sake._ "

Tom bursts into a coughing fit and vomits blood before wheezing in pain. His body shivers from the dramatic loss of energy but then lights begin seeping into his worn-out body. Lilian glows brighter for a few more moments besides him before going out completely. Red eyes stare at the floor before realizing she had only appeared to bestow a few strands of light. He smiles at her tenacious act before resting his head against his shoulder, allowing his body to absorb the light. Tom smirks as he recalls the reason for his miserable state of being.

 **…..A few hours prior….**

Albus had nearly drained him today and it only occurred to Tom a few moments after his departure, that the old man had done so to stop him from intervening. Tom curses and shouts in retribution at Albus but they landed on deaf ears as the cavern closed. Yet, there was a stroke of luck because before it closes a small ribbon of light passes through the barriers. It had taken months in his early imprisonment until Tom was able to beckon strings of light from above ground to him. This was because it took tremendous amount of concentration and energy to coax the light underground and to hide in dark corners. Tom would sometimes go unconscious from the strain of Albus draining his energy and it became a process that took days. It was all worth-while, however, to have those strands of light restore him so he may survive till the next time Albus decides to bathe him in light.

Quickly, the light is absorbed into Tom's body that hums with restored power. It then alters from a human male form to that of a contained nebula of color. Various colors swirl together within a crystal-outer shell, similar to the one Lilian had used to mimic her human body. This crystal, however, did not shine with an inner fire but rather glittered with radiant lights due to the swirling colors. It produced a mixture of power and beauty that settled down to leave a small twinkling of light to play along the cavern walls. The beings face contorted into one of concentration and pain as the chains glowed a harsh purple. The light dimmed further as Tom began transforming into his human body casting the cavern in dark purple. Then, red eyes snapped open and a powerful surge of red light escaped from Tom and traveled through the cracks in the wall to reach the surface. There the light sped past the forest and towards the sleeping Harry in Ravernet. Going unnoticed by the humans, the red ribbons entered the doctors' workshop and made its way to Harry. It traveled through the air before gently encasing itself around the boy. The room was bathed in the various shades of red until it sunk back into a single mark above Harry's mark. The mark was that of a tribal sun with six tendrils outstretching two inches beyond the circle, complete with a simple star in the center.

 **…. Present time….**

He chuckles at his rash decision to use that single ribbon of light to search for the boy and suppress his powers from awakening. Tom regrets the need for such an act but the boy must survive to adulthood if he is to liberate them all. It is a means to an end that hopefully did not destroy their chance for freedom. Tom knows his people regret their treatment of humans and are ready to coexist, but the humans have neither forgotten nor forgiven the past. They wield the pain as a weapon against his people and there is no other way for peace besides a human fighting on behalf of the immortals. He sighs in exhaustion and awaits the inevitable torture that will come once Albus realizes the culprit of the boys sudden disappearance. Deciding to rest before the ordeal, Tom closes his dim eyes and dreams of blue-green eyes instead. A smile dances on his face as he slumbers in moderate peace.

 **... Midnight...**

In the distant town of Menodora, there lies a boy with golden hair and piercing grey eyes. He stirs on his pleasant king sized bed where the expensive, green silk sheets have been thrown off the bed and the rest of the bedding lies in disarray. The young heir to the Malfoy estate, a highly prestigious family's only son, is the one that now convulses atop his ruined bed. Dark forms pass across his spacious room and disrupt the room further by throwing articles of clothing, paper, or books all around the living quarters. They mesh together to form a dark whirlwind inside the young boys room. His eyes are rolled to the back of his head and he groans in pain as his body spasms from the onslaught of pain that washes through his small body. As the moon shines down on his contorted from, more tendrils of darkness sweep through the room before blanketing it in complete darkness.

His form suddenly shines through the dark, the light seemingly flowing from the moonlight as it cuts through the shadows. Instead of a blinding light his body holds a vibrant pale glow, one that enthralls a person rather than blinding them. It is a simple glow that destroys the darkness and sends the shadows back into the corners of the room. The young Malfoy whimpers in pain which ceases once the light recedes into him leaving a patch of light above his heart. There lies the mark of a tribal moon, with a dark outer lining that fades inward and a star that lies in the center of the moon. The light dims and the young heir is left in an oddly clean room that gleams with the moonlight. He sighs in his sleep and dreams of impossibly green eyes.

.

.

.

 **I looked up a few names for towns and I just happen to like Ravernet, which I found is an actual village and townland in Northern Ireland. The name for where Draco lives is a Greek name that is a combination of the morphemes meaning Moon and gifts, ergo being translated into "gift of the Moon". If that is incorrect please let me know and it would be much appreciated :)**

 **Review please~**


	3. Tale of the Ancients

**Hello again and thank you all for taking such interest in my first work. Apologies for the delay but I spent more time in plot development and storyboard planning. I was hoping to post sooner but we had moved and there were complications with the internet. School is starting soon so it may be once a month that I post but please understand that I will do my best. The Dursley family will be introduced in the next chapter, I want Harry's character to develop before then. I have no idea how many chapters this story will be but I will finish this story. I have no intention of giving it up even when school start.**

 **Rated: R for more darker themes**

 **Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I owe her everything save the plot line and a few characters.**

 **.**

 _Italic -_ Immortal powers/sounds

 **Bold -** time and place

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

At the top of a hill, just below the mountain known as Jacobo, there is a small clearing, where the forest that surrounds the valley of Jacobo overlooks the town of Menodora. There stands a medium sized figure, muttering to itself and emitting purple sparks of fire. This is Albus Dumbledore, whom curses as he realizes the presence of the fated hero had disappeared. He notes that it did not reappear in the world of the Immortals which signifies someone of great power cast a protection seal on the child. He momentarily wonders as to what the child had looked like or the name of said child. He lets out a frustrated growl when he is unable to recall the appearance or names of either of the children, undoubtedly an after-effect of the seal. Albus can only wonder how this could have occurred in the simple hours between the carriage fire and his ordeal with Tom. Blue eyes darken as he realizes it could only have been Tom's doing for such a powerful protection. Albus contemplates the punishment he shall inflict as he turns to the three approaching beams of light from his left.

The beams of light stop a few feet away before transforming into creatures with the body of a man caught in everlasting purple flames. Their faces shift into that of beasts and horrible creatures that arise in nightmares, the stench of rotting flesh reaching towards Albus. He sneers at them before he snaps his fingers and they form into small balls of purple lights, creating an uneasy atmosphere in the clearing. The purple light consuming all the surrounding shrubbery and foliage in the clearing, casting long shadows with a tint of purple. Albus marvels at the change in scenery and smiles in apprehension. His twinkling eyes are directed towards the three orbs and addresses them in turn, "Hedeon, Gavriil, Ignat."

Each orb shifts in response to their name in turn; Hedeon shifts closer forward, followed by Gavriil who flickers in recognition and lastly Ignat, who temporarily burst into a ball of flame before reverting back to an orb. Albus frowns at the display but says nothing of it and directs his attention to Hedeon, "Now Hedeon, it has come to my attention that the destined hero has awaken only to be placed under a protection seal. I understand this will prohibit my or any of my loyal subjects to discover his whereabouts."

At this the three orbs glow in abnegation, believing the powerful being before them was capable of finding the hero. Albus smiles at them and throws his hands out in joy of their reaction. He performs a sweeping motion with his hand, releasing a purple mist that engulfed the greenery before turning it black. He looks upon his work and at the swaying orbs proclaiming, "Indeed I am the most powerful, lest you ever forget. We will continue as planned. I have your king and am the King of Ancients. We need not worry over the hero for the grand day is soon upon us! The day where our world and the darkness is merged! And the Shadows will bow down to me. AS THEIR KING!"

The orbs burst into their flame-clad human forms before roaring their approval of the plan. Then, as quick as they came they shot out towards the darkening sky in search of the remaining ingredients for the summoning. Albus laughs merrily at their departing forms before popping a lemon drop into his mouth. As he looks out into the setting sun he jests, "The hero awoken, set to slumber. Such fiery flames meant to prevent the undoing and yet, there you will lie in an eternal sleep."

Albus contemplates his final words before speaking in a thousand voices, " _You have laid down the weapons of Ancients and Immortal for the Past is meant to be released lest the Future hold truer. For this treason you shall be cursed to withhold all power until the day the Moon and Sun meet as One._ "

With those final words, the sun finally set and the curse was enacted. The moon watched on as the boys fate was brandished by an evil man. He watched as the spirits of the Ancients pulsed out from Albus's form before sweeping across the lands. Either in search of the boy or another who can ensure the curse, the Moon did not know. All he could do was watch and wait till the spirits settled in the town of Menodora at midnight. They circled the manor of an unknown family. As one black mass, the spirits enter the East wing to attack the frail form of a child. He writhes and howls in pain as they mark him for the Ancients. Green sigils are being branded into the second layer of flesh so that they may appear when he summons powers. The spirits nearly finish with the engravings, but then, they start to alter the sigils on his skin to match the purple sigils of the Shadows.

They nearly succeed until the Moon chose to call upon the strength of the Sun and his life debt. He turns his light upon the darkened room of the boy. Caught by surprise, the spirits attempt to block out the moonlight to finish the Shadow markings, but fail, as they are forced back into the Earth. The mark of Ancients remain underneath the skin but the interrupted ritual does not alleviate the pain. Thus, the Moon shines down on the poor child to mark him with his own seal of protection and prays to the Sun that at last, redemption is at hand. The Sun simply smiles at him from her perch at the center of the universe.

 **… the Next Morning in the village of Ravernet …. March 16 x805 ….**

Young Harry awakes to the smell of eggs and sausage, his eyes meet the ceiling made of wood and the outlines of thatching with straw. He shifted to his right side to see six larger cots lined vertically against the wall. Two windows divided the cots into pairs of two. He lifts himself onto his elbows and sees another cot directly in front of his own. They are the only two that lie horizontal with the wall and are slightly smaller than the rest. A few paces besides that cot there is a door, which is quickly followed by a second door. At the other side of the room, directly in Harry's line of vision, is a third and final door with the word "Laboratory" inscribed in the clear window panel. Green eyes turn upwards to see a window directly above his head and from which, sounds of horses and carriages could be heard. Harry sits up with a bit of effort and groans as a pounding in his head increases with each movement. He takes a moment to regain his bearings before deciding to make his way to the restroom.

After managing the exhausting journey to and from the laboratory, Harry sits down on his cot. There are beads of sweat forming under his brow and he brushes them away with the bottom of his night shirt. Finally taking notice of his attire, he realizes they are light blue night clothes that are scratchy but softer than the ones awaiting him back home. Home, a flash of Lilian's face bring tears to his eyes but he shakes them away. Harry turns to see out the window above his cot where he sees the outlines of people. Scooting closer, two small hands place themselves atop the window sill and green eyes take in the passing forms of madams and gentlemen passing by seeming to ignore the odd boy staring at them. He is startled from his observations when a shrill voice calls out, "Young lad, you musn't be putting so much strain on your wee body!"

He gasps in shock before quickly returning to lie down on the cot and pulling the blankets up to his chin. From there, he sees a busting woman with brown hair pinned up in a bun standing beside the second door. He only saw Aunt Petunia with that hairstyle and it only made the woman's face more bird-like, but on this lady her face appeared rounder and softer. Her brown eyes looked on in confusion at him before approaching with a tray that wafted with the smell of sausage and eggs. She wears a long light brown dress that is loose in the arms and a white apron tied securely around her waist. Setting the tray down in front of him, she uses her apron to wipe at his face still covered in sweat. In a softer but thick country voice she says, "Now sit up, you mus eat all that I hav brought. I made it myself and expect't to be finished with by the time I return. Understood?"

Harry sits up and accepts the food graciously before nodding. As fast as possible, he picked up the fork provided and shoveled food into his awaiting mouth. A scream of surprise and a small pat on the hands makes him stop his ministrations. "You musn' gobble down food so fast! It'l make you sick in the stomach," Martha scolds.

The woman stares down at him in shock before an amused voice calls out, "I'd say that is the most enthusiasm anyone has ever shown for your cooking Martha. I say, let him eat."

At the doorway stands a man at about 5'8" wearing a long white coat and clutching a clipboard against his side. He has a slight tan along his face and hands but his curly brown hair is marred by gray. His brown eyes have crinkles on the sides and his right hand, with dark and light skin marks, is currently covering his mouth to stop his laughs from escaping. To no avail, for his barely contained laughter catches as Martha lets out a hearty laughter and says, "My, Doctor, I beg you are right! But such animosity, makes a lady wonder when the last time he was fed. No worries then, I'll hav 'em fit and fed befor' we sent him back home!"

With that she smiles at Harry and encourages him to eat again, "Go on then! I'll go cook up some more for ya."

She turns toward the door and the doctor steps aside to let her pass. His brown eyes return to Harry and he smiles at the small child, relieved he is regaining strength so soon. He approaches the cot but stops when Harry directs wide eyes at him and ceases to eat. The doctor frowns in worry but that sets Harry into a fit where he scampers off the cot and hides underneath it. The commotion causes Martha to return to see little Harry cowering under the cot, food in disarray and the doctor imploring her with his eyes to do something, his hands thrown up in a surrender action. She sighs before carefully making her way to the cot as the doctor receded to the back of the room. Martha collects all the utensils and remaining food back onto the tray and departs. The doctor is flabbergasting and looks on helplessly as Harry whimpers from his hiding place. Martha chose that moment to return with a new tray of food, this time with toast and a bowl of warm soup. She sets the tray down beside Harry's cot and says, "Now I cant understand why you would go and ruin good food. But I figure it wasn' to your likin so I brought something more soothing to the nerves. My famous chicken soup with slices of toast and butter."

Harry shuffles from under the cot and says in a soft tone, "I didn't mean to ruin the food."

Martha sighs and responds, "It's of no matter child, but you must eat. Now come out from under ther."

She patiently waits till Harry slowly crawls out from underneath the cot and wearily stares at the doctor. Martha pushes the tray towards him and insists to stay there till he finished. When at last all the food was gone, she took the tray and exited. She returned to find Harry atop the cot, attempting to disappear between the corners of the walls. Martha turns to the doctor only to find him closer than before. SMACK. "OUCH!" cries out the doctor as he nurses his bruised left arm where Martha smacked him, "What in the name was that for?!"

Martha simply raises her arm again before saying, "Stop scaring the poor thing! Cant you see that nasty scowl and lack o' words is sending him into a fit? Introduce yourself and hurry up with his checkup, I hav a house to clean."

With that she sends Harry a final smile and a warning glare to the doctor and exits. The two males look at each other and the doctor lets out a round of laughter. Harry covers his mouth to cover his own laughter but gives it up to join in the fun of laughing out loud. After a few moments, the doctor composes himself and says, "Hello, my name is Tobias Gartner also known as Doctor to the fine folk here in Ravernet."

Tobias makes a grand gesture to bow deeply to Harry with a dazzling smile firmly in place. Harry giggles at the silly antics but gratefully responds, "I am Harry. Thank you for the food and let me stay here."

He is awarded another silly bow and the doctor asks, "Well, Harry it was my pleasure. Now I need to do a check-up on you to ensure your well-being. For that, I will need to be closer than half a room and need to apply ointment to all the scars and burns you received from the accident. Will you let me, Harry?"

Harry shifts a bit on top of the cot before nodding and allowing for the doctor to check him over and dress the small wounds he received. Once finished, the doctor asked Harry, "Harry, I know it must have been very hard to see what you saw but it is over. You are in a safe place and nothing will hurt you here, I promise." He pauses as green eyes widen and brim with tears. "But I need you to relax and let your body heal itself, can you do that for me?"

Harry nods his head, still reeling from the doctors' promise of a safe-haven. He gains courage and asks, "Could you tell me a story?"

Shocked by the young boy's first request, the doctor turns and walks briskly into his office, which was the first door beside the cots. Harry stares at his departing form before being overwhelmed by sadness at the doctor's obvious refusal. He looks up, however, as the sounds of rummaging and flying objects being heard, along with the muffled lines of agitation and cursing from Tobias in the next room. After a few moments of this, Tobias reappears with three books in his arms. His face is crinkled with the large smile plastered on his face as he happily sets down the three books in front of Harry. He then enters his office again and returns with a four-legged stool in arms. Tobias sets down the stool besides Harry and sits down, before looking expectantly at little Harry. The six year old child stares back in confusion then turns to look at the three books set in front of him.

On top of the pile is a thin sized green one marked with gold borders on the front page, most likely new and titled, Fallen Angels. The one below is a thick dark blue book titled Memories with Wings, the cover page show the silver outlines of a young girl that seems to be chasing after an iridescent butterfly, the creatures wings brimming with color and Harry flips through the pages. They are worn out from a few readings. His eyes fall on the last book and he gasps, quickly setting down the dark blue book and trading it for the final and thickest book. What was once white, is now a beige coloring and contains numerous dirt and smudge marks, the spine barely held together by the seams, but the smooth black letters can still be clearly read as The Ancients and Immortals: Fairytales of the Beginning. Flipping through the pages, he confirms it is the same storybook that awaits in his small room, filled with the stories Lilian would read to him and the pictures that taught him colors. Harry turns bright green eyes to Tobias as he clutches the thick book to his small chest. The doctor smiles at the choice, knowing it to be a favorite amongst his patients. He stretches out his hands and says, "That's the one, ay? Well, settle in and I'll read the first story before lunch."

Harry shuffles to get back under the blankets and awaits as the doctor sets the other two books on the ground then, opens the first pages of the fairytales. Dramatically clearing his throat, causing Harry to giggle, Tobias begins by speaking the opening words with a deep and mystical voice, "It was believed that humans were not the first beings on Earth, but rather, these dazzling creatures made of light. They were known as the Immortals, believed to have been given birth by the Sun herself. This is the tale of how we came to share this land with them."

Tobias turns the page, showing Harry each picture that appears. Harry's green eyes become enraptured by the dazzling picture of mythical creatures.

 **….The Tale of the Ancients…**

When the Earth was born, the Sun bestowed upon him a present that she named the Immortals. They were beings of light that could project the power of a soul by harnessing the power of their creator. Earth was overjoyed by the creation and happily allowed for these creatures to travel along his lands. He began forming other creatures whose souls were bare to the Sun, dazzling creatures of flames and colors that matched the Immortals. In turn, the Immortals happily took care of the Earth and all his creations, guiding them through the terrain and over water. They made sure to stay away from the threat of destruction known as the Dark, it was a faceless being that trailed behind them. It was a bleak nothingness that consumed the other side of the Earth, where the Sun could not reach to chase away the gloom. Earth paid it no mind, for he was grateful to the Sun for giving him life, and for her children that kept watch over his own creations.

One day, as Earth looked upon the animals that followed the Immortals, he grew lonely for his own children that could create as he could, or lead as the Immortals could. He saw the animals that prowled his lands for food and homes but never sought out more. They were content with the life he had given them and happily followed the Immortals beaming lights. He saw the darkness that overcame him where the Sun could not reach and wanted creatures that could rid them all of the Dark. The Immortals followed the Sun and did not seek for a way to chase away the Dark, for they were unable to understand it. They feared it and stayed away, but the Earth thought of a being that would not fear, one that could face it by being able to live within it. Earth spent many centuries attempting to create a creature that would survive the darkness. He formed various animals that projected the power of their soul to battle with the Dark, but none survived. All his creatures were consumed by the Dark and became nothing but a part of it.

The Earth came short of giving up. He decided to break away from his plans and search the Dark that only he could survive in. Then he watched as the bugs he had created eons ago, crawled within the borders of the Dark. They scurried along the ground in the absolute darkness, and he followed their trail. He followed his smallest children as they were always able to return to the Sun. He realized then that the skin he thought a waste so long ago, was able to protect their souls. So, he began covering his creations with skin as he had done with bugs, testing for the perfect combination of clay and soul. It worked and the Earth named them Skin-clads.

Soon enough, the planet was bathed in Skin-clads, animals that could live within the darkness. They were finally able to live without the orders of the Immortals but maintain peace. It was a proud moment for the Earth and the Sun, for their creations were able to coexist even in the darkness. But, all was not well, for the Immortals were confused with these creations. They were creatures that turned away from the Sun and believed it was only a matter of time before the Skin-clads forsook her. So they gathered together and begged the Sun to tell the Earth to rid the planet of the Skin-clads, saying how they would be consumed by the Dark and turn against them all. The Sun did as her children asked and the Earth, to his own dismay, obeyed her request.

Eventually, the Earth was happy enough to see his other animals continue to expand throughout the lands, and pleasantly witnessed how the bugs continued to live in the darkness. This however, only served to frighten the Immortals for they thought the bugs would only serve to drive the Earth to betray the Sun. So they gathered together and begged the Sun to rid the Earth of the bugs and cease all further attempts to live in the dark, saying how no good would come of it. The Sun did as her children asked and the Earth, to his own dismay, obeyed her request.

And so, the Earth decided to be barren save for the Immortals, and for another few century's life continued on with only the beings of light. The Earth grew lonelier and sadder as he saw his lands controlled by the gift of the Sun. They were beautiful creatures to observe but there was never enough curiosity in them for his taste. They built nothing, destroyed nothing, and created nothing. They merely walked his lands to follow the sun, content with watching the plants grow. Then Earth thought himself brilliant, for he understood that the Sun had asked him to cease any further creations of his own design but nothing of her own. And so, the Earth used the designs for the Immortals to craft a new creature. These creatures would be bestowed with his affinity for creation, innate curiosity, and a desire to guide themselves. He decided to create four Ancients from its soil. They were to be a part of him that lived with the part of the Sun, a species of warriors that would one day conquer the darkness. The Earth thought that just as he and the sun could coexist, so could the Ancients and Immortals.

It was not to be, for the Immortals could not understand the creatures that kept their souls within a tomb of clay. So they gathered together and begged the Sun to rid the Earth of them, saying they were abominations that would turn against her. But the Sun refused her children, for she had already done so twice before and the Earth would do with no more requests. She had seen how lonely he had become with the loss of his other children and feared he would cease to exist should she ask more of him. Therefore, the Immortals were left to watch over the four beings that would become the children of the lands. They did as they were meant to do and watched over the Earth's children and were happy enough to see how the Ancients would create animals and plants. The Immortals watched on as they traveled the world around and how the four creations spent their days watching the darkness. The Immortals grew worried these new creatures would become more dangerous than previously thought. Then one day, to the dismay of the Immortals, the Ancients created creatures that could stay alight in the dark. They were called "lights", small beings that resembled Immortals crystal form but glowed in the dark. With them, the Ancients crossed over to the dark and stayed away from the Immortals.

The Immortals bemoaned the loss of the children of Earth and gathered at the border of the Dark. They called out for the Ancients to return to the Sun but never received a response. So they gathered together and begged the Sun to rid them of the "lights", saying it would be for the sake of the Ancients. The Sun, shaken with worry, did as her children asked and the Earth, to his own dismay, obeyed her request.

He took the "lights" from his children and returned them to the watchful eyes of the Immortals, where they were ordered to never wander to the darkness again. They agreed and the children remained at peace again. With time, the Ancients were allowed to create animals and plants. Yet, they grew lonely and angry with the Immortals for stealing away their "lights". They vowed to create another being that would allow them to enter the Dark unharmed and prove to the Sun, they are the children of the Earth. Overhearing, their plans the Earth came to his children and warned them that their time would soon end and not to waste it on plans for revenge. The Ancients became confused as to how the Immortals would never die but they were fated to disappear. The Earth looked at them and said, "It is the destiny of all creations and although the Immortals will never age, they too shall one day disappear. For they live and breathe with the Sun, but one day the Sun will cease to live and breathe. It is the destiny of all creations."

The Ancients gathered together and looked onto their father. The lands he gave them and the life he said as fated to end. They came to accept this destiny as the cost of life, but also to give further life by birthing the race of humans, whose form was to be of flesh and blood. Ancients did so with the intentions of having kin to replace them when the time of passing came and created a treaty of peace between the Immortals to ensure prosperity for their children. The Immortals were confused with the concept of death but accepted the terms of the Ancients, whose clay forms would one day fall apart. They bargained with the Ancients that humans would only have the space they were given to ensure equal homage on Earth and the Immortals would keep to their own affairs, of which was agreed and all seemed well. The Ancients created the humans and Immortals moved to the top half of the Earth. They built walls of trees and a forest to separate the two children.

The Ancients and Earth were pleased with the newest creation, humans. They were more vastly curious and self-driven then their creators but could not create just as the Earth could. Humans were only able to create more humans through birth, because their souls were locked away. The Ancients looked on at them and could not destroy these beings, instead, they were decided to be beautifully flawed. They were to birth the newer generation of Ancients that would continue to lead the people in peace and to honor their creator, newly named Amet. As the sun continued across the Earth, the Ancients gathered the humans and followed the sunlight.

Then the problems arose, for they were unable to travel across the Earth without the aid of the Immortals. They were trapped by the water that covered the Earth and as the Dark grew ever closer, the Sun gave to them a gift, fire. She focused her fading light on the leaves of the forest till they caught and burned bright. It was her second creation that destroyed the forest that separated the two children, but the humans and Ancients were saved from the darkness. The Immortals became outraged by the destruction of the barrier and sought out justice with the destruction of humans. They gathered together and begged the Sun to rid the Earth of humans, saying they were the creators of fire. She refused their request and believed that to be the end of it. Instead, the Immortals raved on about the dangers humans were to Earth and themselves, how they were not to be trusted or allowed to live. They yelled their anger at her, but the Sun hushed them and said, "You were my gift to the Earth, sent to protect him and his creations. But instead, you have taken on the planet as if it were yours, as if he were my gift to you. I created fire to remind you of how you have failed me. Now you must repay the Earth and his children by remaining at the top of Earth and enduring the darkness when it falls on you."

The Sun punished them so that every creature would have equal rights to her and the Earth. Her children cried out in despair but to their dismay, obeyed her request. The Immortals were forced to endure the long hours of darkness as the Earth would spin but berated themselves for their insolence. They constructed sacred lands near the borders, where they built crystal statues that could gather sunlight during the day to be shined in the Dark. All the Immortals gathered together in the Dark in the sacred lands, to watch the last of the Sun before they were force to wait till the Earth turned round again, curled around the sunlight that their statues were able to contain. This was how it was so that humans were able to expand, prosper, and battle the Dark. It was how the Immortals learned creativity, compassion and survival in the Dark.

 **…. End of Story …**

With that Tobias sets the book down beside the stool and smiles at Harry saying, "Now, that's one story as promised. I believe it's almost lunch time, what do you say we visit ol' Martha in the kitchen?"

Harry smiles back and nods his head enthusiastically. He scampers off the cot and waits for the doctor to rise from the stool. Hesitantly, he reaches for the doctor's hand and smiles sheepishly. Tobias chuckles before suddenly picking Harry up and carrying him under his arm. Harry gasps in surprise but laughs when the doctor starts to tickle him. He squirms under the attack but as soon as it starts, the tickling stops. Finally having a calm and happy Harry under his arms, Tobias grins and says, "Wouldn't want Martha smacking me again for having you walking about in your condition. No, I figure carrying a happy Harry to lunch is wiser."

Harry smiles up at the doctor and nods in agreement. He settles into the doctors arms as they make their way to the kitchen. In the infirmary, the sun shines down on the book that lies atop Harry's cot making the title glow gold in the light.

 **….. Menodora March 16, x805…**

Within an expansive mansion in the middle of the town, the Malfoy family is preparing for the announcement of the new Grand Duke to the Court of Ancients. It is a mansion that has been within the Malfoy family for centuries, therefore, it stands as a symbol of their wealth, legacy, power and pure-blood name. It was built near the center of the town, encompassed by neighbors with nearly-equal wealth and prestige. The neighbors being friends within the same socioeconomic class as the Malfoy's, but none can compare their own homes to the Malfoy Manor. For this manor exceeds all others, including the previous mayor's home, because it is a luminous monument with four three-floor towers, facing each of the four points of the compass, and a two-story base. The exterior walls were built with granite, from the Mountain Jacobo, blocks and the interior lined with deep brown wood that once coated the acres of land where the manor now stands. The floors having to be made with a much lighter colored and imported wood, as the manor had expanded the supply of local material.

Each generation is said to have added to the manor as a momentum of their legacy and power, thereby ensuring the future generations to carry on the Malfoy name with pride. Here, the current Head, Lucius Malfoy, is preparing to add to this tradition by building a garden in the back of the manor. It is to be his present to his wife where she can tend to the greenery and provide guests with a pleasant afternoon tea in the garden. Not only that, but it will also become a testament to their rising prestige.

In this luxuries home, the couple prepares in their finest clothes to welcome the Archduchess of the Court of the Ancients. It is said she will be travelling from the largest city in order to present Lucius with his official title as Duke. She will also be bringing plans to begin wall constructions and consult with him the transfer of the Court of Ancients to Menodora. They will thus begin to establish the town as a full-fledged city after the ceremony. In truth, it had exceeded the size of the other six cities but never had an official allegiance to the monarchy till today. It was always a valley where people were content to expand and prosper but never commit to following the counsel of the Ancients.

Along with the city and the prosperous couple, there is an heir whom is preparing for the grand induction. He is the heir of the Malfoy domain, the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. By being the only son and heir, this child is the epitome of a well-mannered aristocrat to-be. His name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy.

The young boy is currently in his living quarters located in the East Wing of Malfoy Manor. To be specific, he and his company are in the parlor adjoined to his bedroom. The servants, having been through a war to properly arrange his attire to suit the young child's impeccable taste, stand to the side of a platform. It is a two-step high wooden rise facing a three-paneled mirror in the bottom right corner of the parlor when facing inwards. In the center of the room are two gray colored couches, made with black wood, face each other and in the middles lies a black woven carpet. Each couch having a high rising, dark oak side table with a glass vase adorning them.

The upper left side of the room has built in shelves along the corner, stretching three feet to either side. The five rows on both sides are filled to the brim with multi-colored texts that range from fictional to historical works. Two arch-top fixed windows, comprised of a mahogany wood exterior and an oak interior, are four feet in length and two in width, and composed with smaller multi-panel windows, are on the right wall a third-of-a-ways along the wall. The left wall has a French door directly in the middle of the room; it leads to a balcony and was made with the same materials as the windows parallel. It is an overly spacious parlor that is meant for Draco's guest to wait whilst he prepares himself. In the future, it will be where he waits whilst his wife composes herself but that is not to be for another ten years.

Near the sofa closest to the exit, a tailor and his apprentice gaze at the new attire the family had ordered for the special occasion. A black tailcoat with silver cufflinks and buttons, white breeches, white caver, white waist coat, and black court shoes. It is meant to be a matching piece to the silver court dress for his mother and the black levee court attire for his father. They had made two different sets of attire and the first choice was already thrown across the room. Draco having thrown a fit of rage when he realized the material for the coat irritated his skin. He had berated the tailor for his lack of consideration and barked at the servants for their ineptitude to remove the clothing quickly. In the end, he had thrown off the garments himself and commanded the next choice to be tried. The tailor and his apprentice admire their work and wait for the heir's final words, hoping this one will suit the young master's taste.

Draco inspects the second choice and himself, still infuriated with the tailors' first choice. His hair had been combed back and styled to appear nearly golden in the shining lights of the morning, perfectly complimenting the sharp gray eyes on his childish yet aristocratic face. A healthy pale complexion that infers to a life indoors. The coat making his features appear more defined and add a touch of maturity to his eight-year old frame. A small gleam catches his eyes and he turns to the cufflinks on the coats' wrists. Upon closer inspection, he smirks at the Malfoy family coat of arms which are engraved into them. Cool gray eyes give one last check before he steps off his platform and makes his way to the couch besides the tailor.

Draco comments, "This one will do. Take the other back."

With a sweeping motion of his hand, the servants begin to gather the pieces of articles from the first choice. Draco sneers in disapproval as a maid, most likely new, stumbles on the upholstery which causes her to knock over the side table closest to Draco. Crash. The vase shatters upon impact and the maid stares horrified at the ruin ornament. Her eyes begin to brim with tears and she turns fearful eyes towards the young heir.

In an irritated voice he says, "Now look what you've done."

As he says this, the doors that lead to the hallway open and Narcissa Malfoy enters the room accompanied by a personal guard. Four guards that heard the commotion stood by the door, tense as they awaited the Mistress's orders. Her brazen blue eyes scan the room and its occupants to seek out her son. In that moment Draco recalls a recent myth he read about women that were sent down to the battlefields to recover the souls of fallen warriors. He looks on at his mother in admiration. She is wearing a silver floor length, sleeveless chiffon and lace, sheer high neckline, silver empire dress with a sweep train. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a tight, ladder braided bun. His mother became a Valkyrie sent to reclaim the soul of a fallen soldier.

Narcissa indeed felt as though she would bring forth a heavenly wrath. Having heard a loud crash as she made her way to his quarters, she was panicked for Draco's safety. A visible relief went through her as she found a blonde head and wide silver eyes. Draco instantly stands and bows in greeting to his mother. He briskly walks around the side of the couch, where there is no cowering maid, and hugs his mother. Narcissa embraces her son before pulling back to cup his face; she turns his face and lifts his arms, checking for any damage to him or his body. Her eyes soften in realization of his well-being before becoming consumed with anger. She looks around the room for the source of the crash, and lands on the trembling made besides the shattered vase. In a calm voice she directs an order to the guard accompanying her, "Vincent, watch over Draconis."

She then places Draco behind the large stature of Vincent, a 6'1" Wielder-in-training that is loyal to the Malfoy family for having taken him in and supported his calling to be a Wielder. He is clad in the traditional guard uniform, golden plated torso armor with shoulder plates, a white tunic underneath reaching to mid-calves, and a golden plated fan-plates that reach the knees. The golden plates are originally sea-shells that were infused with magik to ensure maximum protection when battling Warriors or Wielders, thus changing its appearance and strength. Vincent pounds a fist, using the right hand, over his heart as a sign of his loyalty as a guard. He moves Draco between himself and the wall before widening his stance and dropping his hips to fully cover the boy. His hands outstretch in front of him bent at a forty-five angle, the left hand is made into fist against the open-palm of his right. Red eyes begin to glow lightly and an invisible wind sweeps through his brown locks and tunic.

Narcissa nods in gratitude before redirecting her attention to the culprit, whom scurried away from the vindictive woman towards the wall. All the other occupants of the room move together and exit the room, being sure to avoid the maid, Mistress and Vincent; the four guards close the doors behind them and themselves. The young maid was pleading for one of them to stay and for mercy from the Mistress but her pleas fell on deaf ears as the doors shut. From behind Vincent, Draco smirked at the maid's misfortune of incurring his mother's protective instincts. His father once told him she is over-compensating for the daughter she lost and her inability to bear children since then. It deeply affected the family when Draco's little sister passed but their family grew closer to share the grief. So now Draco watches from behind Vincent as his protective mother slowly approaches the hapless girl.

The poor thing was shaking and crying herself sick. She undoubtedly heard the stories of nannies and other maids that had endangered Draco. There was also that one nanny that had dared to smack him across the face, Draco shivered in memory of how infuriated his mother had been when she saw the red mark. However, this was not as severe to Draco but his mother saw otherwise. This maid not only endangered him, by breaking glass, but it was also a vase from a thousand dollar collection set. It had been one of his mother's personal favorites.

By now, the young girl was begging to be spared from any cruel punishment going so far as to state she would do anything. Narcissa says nothing and stops in front of the girl. The young maid raises a trembling face to look up at the Mistress only to wish she never dared. She met the brazen blue eyes of the Valkyrie and promptly collapsed from the fear. Narcissa huffs in annoyance and nudges the listless body with her foot to no avail. She smiles as Draco bursts into laughter from behind Vincent who returns to a regular upright stance.

Narcissa glares at the maid and states, "Your services are no longer required. Vincent, be sure to inform a guard to escort her off our property."

She strides away from the fallen body towards Draco. He grasps her left hand with his right and follows his powerful mother out of the parlor. The two are succeeded by Vincent a few feet behind. The servants and tailor stand off to the walls before two maids and a guard enter the vacated room. The rest follow in procession behind the Mistress and her son. She halts halfway down the hall, stopping everyone in their tracks. Two guards held the parlor doors open whilst another walked out with the maid hoisted over his shoulder. She beckons the last guard to her side and says, "Be sure to send an accountant to the girl's home so that they may begin a payment plan for the collection set."

The guard has brown eyes and black hair, but his armor and that of his peers are silver rather than gold like Vincent's. Their armor also bear the Malfoy coat of arms which is branded into the shoulder plates of the armor. They are traditional guards for hire that stand post in each tower and patrol the compound. This guard is distinguished by the coat of arms on a blue ring on his right index finger. Rings that can summon a weapon are a rarity among civilian life, hence, they are a visual representation of rank. It marks him as a foot soldier but the scarcity of rings ranks him above his fellow soldiers without one. He bows his head in response then pounds his right fist against his heart. He turns away and falls back to accompany the guard with the maid. They march down the hall and down the staircase. Narcissa casts sharp blue eyes across their train of servants, beings sure to send a warning glare to the maids, before resting her eyes on Draco's smiling face beside her.

She smiles at him and finally takes a moment to fully analyze his attire. Draco stands firm and straightens his face whilst his mother stares at the tailor's work. He shifts on his feet but stops when his mother clicks her tongue. It is not befitting a Malfoy to succumb to nervous tendencies. She circles around him observing the dress coat and feels the texture of the tail. Narcissa returns to his left side and beckons the tailor and his apprentice. The apprentice inhales deeply as his master composes himself. The tailor confidently steps forward towards the Mistress of the Manor and her final decision.

Narcissa arches a perfectly blond eye brow and the tailor loudly gulps. She smiles politely and thanks them for their work, "Sir Reginal, your reputation as the best tailor in Menodora exceeds you. Thank you and your apprentice for the grand attire for my family and I. I will be sure to handle the matter of payment if you will allow me to retrieve it."

The tailor, known as Marcus Reginal, bows and responds, "Yes ma'am. I am most pleased to hear your appraisal."

He flashes her with a dazzling smile, his slick black hair and personalized black tuxedo fluidly moving with his form. He motions for his apprentice to step forward and says, "As you well know, this is my apprentice and oldest son. Nathaneel Reginal. Instead of payment, I humbly request that the Malfoy family support his wedding arrangements with Terrassa Blackwell. The youngest of the Blackwell family line, I might add."

Narcissa's eyes widen slightly but she coolly responds with, "So I have heard. Well, if that is all then you have the full support of the Malfoy family. We will be sure to attend the wedding."

Marcus pats Nathaneel on the shoulder and smiles smugly at the Mistress. He goes on boasting, "Of course, we will send out the invitations once everything has been made official after the induction ceremony. She is the younger cousin of the lovely Archduchess Cornavy Blackwell. We, the Reginal family, thank you for your pledge of loyalty."

He and his son bow before making their departure first. Narcissa curtsies and Draco bows, then mother and son glare at their retreating forms. She hums and says to Draco, "If it was possible, you would have been the one to marry into the Blackwell family instead of the tailor's son."

Draco stares up at her mother and scrunches his face. She frames his face with the palm of her hand and scolds him, "No Malfoy should ever make faces. Do not worry about the Blackwell's, if they choose to engage with the Reginal family line. So be it. However, the Malfoy name will prosper without their tainted blood."

Draco smirks at his mother's bold statement. His mother's smile transforms into a vicious grin. Then they straighten their posture and stride onward, their train of servants following the Mistress and young Master of the Malfoy Manor.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I am planning to release a new story explaining the Ancients and Immortals each time Harry reads one of the fairytales. I realize that may take more chapters than I anticipate for but it helps develop the plot in an orderly manner. Hopefully, you all enjoy the story thus far and will bear with me when the new school year starts. I attend a university so I cannot guarantee the release dates of further chapters but I will strive to post once a month at the very least. Rate and Review and the like, if you so wish. They really encourage me to write!**

I decided to use the Blackwell family, since they had Dukes and Duchesses in consecutive generations. They might be out of date in terms of when that family was in power or alive compared to the other families, however, for the sake of the story, they are being used.

I had wanted Martha to have a country accent but it might not have been as clear as I would like. There is no editor/beta for the story so I must apologize for any spelling and, or grammatical errors. I do what I can to check, cross-referencing with Word and Doc Manager.

The Court of Ancients does have a military but mainly ground forces. They have soldiers, magik combatants and warriors. Warriors are different that soldiers because they only follow the commands of a magik user known as a Wielder. There are two branches of the military: Ground Walkers and Wielders. The Ground Walkers chain of command is marked by rings whilst the Wielders chain is based on level of magik.

.

Ignat pronounced eeg-NAHT it is Russian but derived from the Latin word "ignis" which means "fire". I chose this name because it ties to the meaning of "fiery one" and was used to develop his character.

Gavriil pronounced gah-vree-EEL it was derived from the name Gabriel and the meaning to be "God is my strength". I chose this name because it suits the characters archetype of a holy warrior.

Hedeon pronounced heh-DAY-on this came from the Greek name Gedeon and the biblical Gideon, which creates the meaning of a "impetuous warrior" or "destroyer". Of course, I would not allow there to be solely male characters so I found it fitting to allow for a strong female to enter the main scene.


End file.
